User talk:Mega History
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Destruction page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SaltNPepper (talk) 12:25, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Mega History (talk) 13:02, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Hi i want to help this wiki and expanding some pages and not including false information or false abilities i promise, Thank you Mega History (talk) 13:02, August 17, 2015 (UTC) I'm New Hi i am Mega History (talk) 15:20, August 17, 2015 (UTC) I just updated some pages and editing some pages of elements, i saw every episode and put some abilities that appeared in the series and i just wanna try to updated, i'm so sorry if i just causing troubles or discussions but i need more help searching, Thanks for Everything Mega History (talk) 15:20, August 17, 2015 (UTC) My Apologies Hello i'm really so sorry if i cause today any troubles on this wiki, i'm try to help sorry if i fault and i try to keep my updated with minor information and true facts, Sorry for all the troubles, Thank you Mega History (talk) 17:27, August 17, 2015 (UTC). Hi # Masteradam121 Weather: A canon element? Hm, I applaud your efforts in solving this mystery, as well as helping to further explain Ninjago's oh so confusing subject of elements. Now, for starters, you should screenshot the email or whatever form of communication the information came in. That way, you at least have some evidence to base your claims off of. Secondly, I'm sorry to dash your hopes, but if it wasn't one of the producers or people that work directly with the television show that talked to you, then the information may still be false. The LEGO support staff has to answer every email they recieve (I'm quite sure of this), and therefore would have to give you some answer, which may not have been validated by the producers. That support staff, in their defense, is usually composed of a bunch of people like you and I, that do not have much information, and don't want to disappoint kids (not that you're a kid, but I'm using that as a general term). Good luck in the long run Lego Shamrock (talk) 20:47, October 5, 2015 (UTC)Lego Shamrock Heh, late responses. 1. Ninjago (LEGO Universe) was placed in Candidates for Deletion because of its relation to LEGO Universe. It played such a small role in the game, that all of the information on it could just be placed in the LEGO Universe page. 2. You (or someone else I am unaware of at the moment) made up the concept of Cosmic Energy. It has never been mentioned in the show, and (due to lack of evidence based information) arguably doesn't exist. This, along with Ghost Energy, shouldn't have been added as pages. Readers come to this wiki for valid information, not things that we formulate from speculation. 3. I only targeted you in that comment of an edit because you had been editing that page a lot, adding more and more information that wasn't verified by anyone or the show. 4. LEGO Dimensions is not canon with Ninjago, and that is all that matters. Other franchises may be canon, but as far as Ninjago is concerned, it is noncanon. Sorry for the late responses, but I have been busy with other things lately. Lego Shamrock (talk) 01:27, October 10, 2015 (UTC)Lego Shamrock Weather Confirmed? In order for any of that information to be official, you need to screenshot/snapshot the email, not just quote it. Just because you say that they said that, doesn't mean they did. Not that I don't believe you, but you need actual proof. Secondly, they did not say (at least anything in your quotes) about Weather. You just assumed that's what they meant. Just get a picture/screenshot for me to judge, as well as the Admins of the Wiki. Lego Shamrock (talk) 21:32, October 21, 2015 (UTC)Lego Shamrock Welcome to the wiki (even though you joined 3 months ago). I haven't been on lately, but I love to see newcomers on the wiki, and if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask me! Energy Ninja (talk) 20:50, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Energy Ninja Lego Dimensions (non-canon) Until further notice, we should safely assume that Lego Dimensions is not canon with any of the franchises. Unless you can prove that they are canon, we can't just say that the video game timeline and content is reflected onto the TV series or movie franchise. Lego Shamrock (talk) 15:26, December 30, 2015 (UTC)Lego Shamrock